


Truth Or Dare

by minewtion



Series: Clichés [4]
Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minewtion/pseuds/minewtion
Summary: Gulf decided to join Mild, Kaownah and Run in a game of truth or dare while waiting for his turn.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Clichés [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625233
Comments: 4
Kudos: 222





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this for quite some time but the first time I tried to write it, i don't think it's good and it was very awkward to write more than 3 characters. I actually wanted it to be chapter 2 of Pickup lines but halfway while writing it I thought it deserved it's own fic hhhh. So I changed the plot a few times to change it from pickup lines to it's own story and I tried to make it as realistic as possible (although let's be real, it can never be cuz it's a fic lol) and please ignore if there are grammar or spelling mistake cuz i kinda read it through again but maybe my grammar is just shit skkssksks. Hope you enjoyed it, love yalls <3

_“Truth or dare?”_

_“Truth.”_

_“Do you have a special someone?”_

_“What are you, an interviewer, phi?” Gulf replied while laughing._

_“Come on na, it would be just between us,” Mild whined._

_“Krub.” Yes._

_“Is it P’Mew?”_

_“That’s two questions already, phi.”_

_“Fine…”_

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

_“Truth or dare?”_

_“Truth. I don’t trust you with dares, P’Mild.”_

_“Do you have a crush here?”_

_Gulf’s ears turned red when he heard the question, eyes flitting around to find the broad figure that made his heart felt like it stopped and doing jumping jacks at the same time. Gulf cleared his throat while looking at the others. He was pretty sure that his ears and cheeks would be an obvious sign anyway so he sighed before answering._

_“Yes.”_

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

They are all on set together _again_ and one way or another, Mild, Run, Kaownah and Gulf had come to play truth or dare while waiting for their turn. They played several rounds already, Kaownah spilling his most embarrassing moment, Run doing embarrassing dares from Mild, and a lot more but all in all they were having fun with it. The bottle landed on Gulf again this time, Mild already wiggling his eyebrows while waiting for Gulf to choose.

“Well… Dare then,” Gulf said nonchalantly.

He chose truth the last time and it was not very… uhm _siding_ with him, so it wouldn’t hurt to try picking dare instead… _right?_

Mild thought for a second before a mischievous smile appeared on his face. Gulf knew he was fucked when he saw it and he could sense it _in his belly_ that Mild was cooking up some evil dare to embarrass him in his head. It kind of reminded Gulf of Techno. Mild and Techno was not that different anyway.

“I dare you to scream I love you to your crush with their full name,” Mild said while cackling.

Kaownah and Run had already started joining Mild laughing at Gulf’s predicament and they also looked like they were about to go off with excitement or something. It did concern Gulf a little bit but his current situation made him unable to care for long. He kept quiet while making pleading eyes to Mild in hopes to skip his turn. Mild only shook his head and saying, _“a dare is a dare”_ , quoting Gulf from their previous rounds.

Gulf felt like his heart was going to burst from the nerves. He wanted to do it but he didn’t know why his heart started to beat so fast at the thought of it. He could pass it off as a dare from Mild if anyone asked what that was about anyways.

“ _Uh-oh…”_ Gulf thought. “ _They’re going to figure out my crush_ ” and he could already imagine their nonstop teasing. Not that Gulf minded if they knew because everyone knew Gulf only has heart eyes for his Phi Boo anyway. Gulf looked around the set, seeing Mew chatting and laughing with P’May at the other side of the room. He gulped and turned back to see the others, Kaownah and Run holding hands while giving him encouraging looks and apparently Mild has already whipped his phone out to record it. _Fuck it._

“Urgh, I hate you,” Gulf said without venom to Mild before looking at Mew’s direction.

“Boo!!!” Gulf shouted.

Mew stopped talking with P’May and almost everyone stopped doing what they were doing, startled by Gulf’s voice. They turned to Gulf, anticipating what would come next. Even the camera flash sounded like it stopped for a second before the camera clicks in the ongoing shoot resumed. Gulf could hear Mild stifling his laughter while Run and Kaownah tried to suppress their squealing. Mew cocked his head with a confused expression while looking at Gulf, wondering why he called him. P’May was also waiting for Gulf to speak. She looked kind of amused so to say because Gulf looked so red in the face, he looked like he’s going to expire on the spot. Gulf took a large gulp of breath before shouting,

“I LOVE YOU, MEW SUPPASIT JONGCHEVEEVAT!”

Gulf thought he could really die right at this moment. He hoped the sky fell on him, or a hole on the ground swallowed him up but neither happened except for the murmurs, surprised laughter and the sound of squealing erupted in the set. _Gulf really wanted to die like right now_. He was beyond embarrassed and he quickly turned to face the others again, seeing Run and Kaownah squealing like some high school girls while slapping each other’s hand and evil, _evil_ Mild still recording Mew’s reaction.

He was also curious and turned back to see Mew. After the whole chaos with him shouting, the whole set was silent for a second and Mew looked shocked before it quickly morphed into a smile. But now he is walking towards Gulf, and _oh god why is he walking towards me?_ Mew excused himself from P’May and head towards his direction. Everyone’s gaze followed Mew, the aura he exudes while walking attracted everyone’s attention, also they were anticipating Mew’s reply. And Gulf, saying he was mesmerized would be an understatement. Mew is the embodiment of walking perfection; can you really blame him though? To have those eyes focused to him and Gulf can resist Mew just so much. When Mew was right in front of him then he snapped out of his thoughts.

He looked up to meet Mew’s eyes and he saw the crinkle at the corner of Mew’s eyes, those orbs shining with a glint of happiness and fondness that made Gulf blushed harder – if it is even possible that is – before he saw the distance between their face decreased and he could feel Mew’s breath against his. Gulf closed his eyes on habit when Mew brought their faces closer with his hands on both of Gulf’s cheeks to rub their nose together. Gulf smiled his shy smile that Mew would bring out by doing so, opening his eyes to gaze right into his boyfriend’s. Mew stood up straight and chuckled looking down at Gulf.

“I love you too, baby, but you said it already this morning, didn’t you? I thought yesterday you were the one who said it’ll lose meaning if you say it too much, hm?” Mew asked with a teasing tone, a smirk still present while his fingers brushed Gulf’s earlobe gently. Gulf looked a little bit confused, eyebrows furrowing, trying to remember what Mew meant.

“When did I say that again, phi?” It’s not like Gulf is not attentive or caring, it’s just that he forgets kind of easily. _Good thing P’Mew is always there to remind me then._ Mew made the exasperated face he always did when Gulf forgot and looked at him in disbelief.

_“You said it yesterday in the kitchen! While you were washing the dishes!” Mew said._

_“Uh… Ah!!! Hehe, I did. Those dishes from your bland spaghetti right, boo?” Gulf replied teasingly._

_“Hey! I tried, okay? I accidentally added too much…” Mew sulked, crossing his arms to make a point. Gulf laughed while tugging Mew’s hands down to intertwine their fingers._

_“Ah ah, just kidding. Even if your spaghetti is bland, I still love you na krub,” Gulf said to console his sulking boyfriend. Mew broke into a smile and rolled his eyes fondly at Gulf._

“Wow. Can you guys get a room? I didn’t ask for this, do we look like air to you?”

Mild’s voice broke their little bubble. They both turned to see Mild with a mixed expression of baffled and disgusted. Maybe a little bit offended. They were told that they had the habit of being in their own world and today of all day was, considerably, the worst one. Gulf who just realized that he was in a room full of people witnessing them, turned into a tomato and this time he really wished the ground split open and swallow him. He hid his face in Mew’s stomach and hit him gently when he felt Mew laughing. He stood up and quickly head towards the stairs leading to the bedroom, mumbling a “I’m done playing today” to the trio before hurriedly escaping the area.

Mew looked at others around the room, some of them giving him the _knowing_ _looks_ and some looked like Kaownah and Run did, shocked but not really and also about to burst from excitement. He smiled awkwardly and rubbed his nape.

“Uh… I gotta… go… console him… yeah haha,” Mew stuttered before following Gulf’s steps.

He heard them started chatting and murmurs about what just happened and he shook his head, more concerned on his boyfriend currently hiding in the bedroom. The whole casts and staffs are family anyways, he doesn’t have to worry much about it. Not that he was trying to hide their relationship in the first place.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Mew quietly opened the door, smiling as soon as he saw the lumped under the blanket. He quickly went under the covers too, hugging Gulf from behind. He felt Gulf tensed for a moment before relaxing back into him, feeling the familiar arms around his waist and body against his back.

“Are you okay?” Mew asked into his skin from his place between Gulf’s neck.

“Yeah… I’m just embarrassed…” Gulf said, a hint on whine in his voice. Mew chuckled.

“Are you embarrassed that they know?” Mew gently replied.

“No, that’s not it. I’m just embarrassed that I was- _we were_ , caught like that…” Gulf whined again. He felt Mew’s chest rumbled when he laughed.

“So, you don’t mind them knowing then?”

“Of course I don’t. Not that we were trying to keep it a secret anyway.”

“Good.”

Silence fell upon them, and it wasn’t awkward - more comforting than anything. Mew’s fingers softly play with Gulf’s tummy while Gulf just laid there, contented in his lover’s arms.

“Yai nong?”

“Hm?”

“I love you too.”

Gulf twisted in Mew’s embrace to face his boyfriend, smiling up to him until his eyes crinkled. Mew pecked his forehead and Gulf returned it by pecking the nearest skin he could reach. He snuggled closer into the warmth, closing his eyes. He was sleepy and Khun Phi was here holding him, and if he fell asleep with a little smile of his own, no one but them should know.

_He supposed playing truth or dare with Mild isn’t all that bad._


End file.
